wiill or wont?
by lilmzhappy
Summary: Chapter 1-6 is romance. Chapter 7 is Drama hope you guys dont mind!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun was setting in New York on sunny September's day. The two friends were laughing and discussing Adam's latest joke.

"I've never known someone so intelligent yet so childish … in a good way" said Mac with a chuckle to his voice.

Stella smiled, and nodded.

"Alright grumpy, what's eating up, you have been like this for months and don't give me the `nothing is wrong' speech" said Mac sympathetically.

Stella began to explain that how she felt so bored and angry by her current boyfriend's laziness and controlling ways.

"He does nothing but sit on his ass and order me around" Stella mumbled with tears beginning to fill her emerald green eyes.

Mac frowned and put his arm around Stella and asked: "Why won't you let me kick his ass? Or even better why don't you kick is ass?"

Stella smiled then meekly replied "because I love him"

Mac rolled his eyes he had heard this phrase many times over the past three months.

Stella studied Mac's body and stopped and smiled when she noticed a little mark on his shoulder.

"Who is the lucky lady? She asked playfully.

Mac spun his head around to face her, slightly blushing he smiled and went: "I aint telling you"

Stella laughed and softly punched his arm and threatened to pinch him if he didn't spill.

"Gillian" he said barely audible.

Stella looked at the floor and quickly looked back at Mac, successfully hiding her jealousy and disappointment. Stella was hoping it was just another one night stand, for some reason Mac had been a bit of a commitment phobia since Peyton had left him but she knew that both Mac and Gillian had a thing between them.

"So you finally asked her out?" Stella asked sarcastically.

"No, we were in the same bar and this creepy guy was coming on to her and she asked me to pretend that I was with her and got me to get rid of him" Mac answered.

"That hickey just spontaneously appeared on your neck then. Huh?" Stella giggled.

Mac rolled his eyes in a jokey fashion and continued "I walked her home, had another drink at hers, she said she wanted to thank me for helping her and one thing led to another.

"Ok …. Slut" Stella called joking.

"You want me to drive you back to your place" Mac asked in a low tone.

"Yes please slut" Stella replied

The two set off. The drive back to Stella's seemed cruelly short and Stella began to feel more and more jealous and her feelings for Mac increasing at the same speed as her jealousy. Arriving outside Stella's apartment block she leaned over and kissed Mac on the cheek as always but this time she wished she could kiss him on the lips.

As Stella was stepping out of Mac's car, Mac said: "If he gives you any trouble call me!"

"I will" Stella replied sheepishly

More chapters to come soon! Please rate and comment


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Even though she had him, him the man she fools herself to believe she loves, Stella felt lonely. She looked up at the half moon in the sky. She felt like she was in half, in half like her heart. Her heart was broken because she knew just across town was the man she really loved. The man who round about now would be in the arms of woman, who she envied, not hated but envied.

Stella walked to her bed and sneaked between the covers trying her damned hardest not to wake that fearful beast who she pretended to love so much she thought it was real. Stella knew if she woke him it would cause round two of the nights battle. Yet again Frankie did not want what Stella served up for dinner. As per usual, Frankie started shouting and screaming, scaring Stella so badly she obeyed his wish to clean up what ever damage he had caused and then to cook something he wanted. Many times had Stella wanted to call Mac "her knight in shining armour", but didn't want to see Frankie in ITU because in her mind only she loved Frankie.

Across town

Mac and Gillian were watching a movie that they both had grew tired of and had turned their attention to discussing each over's day.

"Mac, I know you care about Stella, I do too, but you should stay out of it, I don't want you getting hurt"

Mac was amused by the last part of her sentence and sighed. "Frankie…Hurting me? Gillian, he shits himself when I'm within ten feet of him"

Gillian giggled. "I don't want the risk, Ok?"

Mac just rolled his eyes and replied "ok"

Gillian leaned in and kissed Mac passionately on the lips and whispered seductively. "Remember how I won that bet on the date Lindsey would have Lucy"

"Yup" Mac replied in a cheerful tone.

"I've came up with a reward for myself "

"You have huh?"

"Yeah… you"

They began kissing getting faster and more passionately by the second and Gillian's hands began to roam the some what toned body of her ex-marine boyfriend. She gasped as she felt his hands responded. They made love right there on the sofa. Minutes after wrapping up a passionate lovemaking session Mac's phone beeped.

It was Dispatch… Time to go to work.

Walking into the building he was greeted by a tear stained faced Stella.

Mac took a deep breath and whispered sympathetically: "Why didn't you call me?"

Stella broke down and wailed "I love him he is my boyfriend, I love you, and you are my best friend I don't want you to fight".

Mac just sighed he knew he was fighting a losing battle.

Three and half hours later…

"Shouldn't you be getting back to Gillian?"

"Not when you are in this state, I'm not going anywhere"

Stella started to reel of the dark relationship between her and Frankie.

Mac listened. He knew there is no point in beating the seven bells of shit out of him; it would just cause more trouble. Instead he wrapped his arm s around Stella and went to kiss her on the cheek but met her lips…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mac pulled away quickly and mumbled "I'm sorry"

Stella replied "you shouldn't be."

Mac raised his eyebrow and looked at the floor avoiding the look in Stella's eyes.

While still staring at the floor Mac murmured "seriously Stella that wasn't supposed to happen"

Stella's eyes began to fill and she wailed "why? Why can't we try and make it work? Gillian and Frankie don't have to know"

"No, they don't but the last time I cheated Claire died."

"You cheated on Claire?" asked Stella shocked.

"Well it depends if you class passionately kissing another woman while married as cheating" replied Mac.

"Who did you kiss?"

"Quinn, we had both been playful flirting for some time and one day it got out of hand" Mac answered with sadness growing in his voice.

Stella sighed and stroked Mac's hair.

"What if I left Frankie and you left Gillian, then we could be together without cheating" Stella asked.

"I'm not going to leave Gillian for you because 1. I really like her

2. We would never work because, we are friends, and work colleagues. Couples who work together and are friends rarely stay together.

3. I can't be bothered to listen to Sinclair's shit fits." Mac mumbled in grumpy tone.

Stella sighed "I guess your right, besides I do well at least I think I love Frankie"

Mac looked at her and said. "Wait a minute, earlier you were going on like you were madly in love with him"

"Would you be madly in love with someone who treated you worst than dog?" replied Stella in a sarcastically questioning tone.

Mac shook his head and stood up to leave.

Stella stood up and pulled Mac by the arm and planted a kiss on his lips she kept on kissing him and let out a soft moan when he responded, they're kiss grew greedy and they both pulled away when the air was completely gone from their bodies.

Stella put her hands on mac's face and said "look me in the eyes and tell me you don't have feelings for me"

Mac hesitated and replied "I don't know what I want. I'm with a woman who I actually like for the first time in three years. Between that vie slept with over twenty different woman who I've picked up in bars who turned out to be either too boring, too needy or a fling. I just want to enjoy this stability while it lasts. Ok?

Mac turned and left.

Stella felt a little sad but was happy. She was happy because Mac never said he didn't have any feelings for her.

Stella stood looking out of the window for a short while then left.

Driving home Stella was lost in the flashback of the kiss between her and Mac and thinking about what a good kisser he is.

Pulling up to her apartment she saw Frankie standing outside, he was not alone. A blonde woman was attached to him by the lips. Stella got out the car walked up behind Frankie and tapped him on the shoulder.

Frankie spun around and was met by Stella's hand.

"Don't bother coming back screamed Stella" screamed Stella.

The blonde lady looked bemused and shouted "Who the fuck are you?"

"His girlfriend" replied Stella not letting her hypercriticism show.

"I see" replied the blond lowering her voice. Then to Stella's surprise she also slapped Frankie, No words, just a big bitch slap.

After bagging Frankie's possessions she threw them out of the window to him.

She then sat on her bed and burst into tears. Now she was lonely, lonely and pining for Mac more than ever.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Few weeks had gone by since the kiss with Stella and the guilt still beating at Mac. Stella kept having flashbacks of the intimate moment and was struggling to hold herself together around Mac. Every time she looked at him she felt her knee go weak. Stella hated seeing them together.

It was late evening and everyone was getting ready to go home from the bar. After a short while it was just Mac and Stella remaining. After a short awkward silence, Mac asked Stella if she wanted to share a cab home. She agreed. The cab ride back to her place was awkward due to silence and the obvious sexual tension. As the car drew up next to Stella's both Mac and Stella got out of the cab. Mac then barely murmured, "About what you said a few weeks back. I couldn't tell you that I didn't have feelings for you because it not true. I do have feelings for you but I lust don't see us working together especially if we're gonna be together almost all of the time."

Stella nodded and whispered I understand. Stella looked at Mac for a few seconds and asked "do you want to have come in and have a drink; I'll pay for another cab for you"

Mac agreed then paid the cab driver that had drove him from the bar.

At Stella's, the two friends sat joking about Danny's super over protectiveness over Lucy and Lindsey already planning her wedding (in her head). The alcohol and the time went ticking by. Soon they were sitting so close that they could feel the warmth of each others bodies. Soon they were looking into each others eyes and fiercely battling temptation. Then Stella broke grabbing Mac around his neck and pulling him into a kiss, Mac quickly responded and soon they were pulling the clothes off each others bodies. Kissing and caressing the skin revealed. Soon they were both in their underwear and unable to stop. Stella took Mac by his hand and led him to her bedroom. Pushing him on to the before straddling him. They then resumed kissing and running their hands all over each others bodies. They both moaned softly as each caress grew more sexual. Sitting Stella up Mac slid his hands up her back and unclipped her bra revealing her plump breasts. Stella pushed her chest against Mac's and began kissing his neck while tugging on his boxers dying to feel his erected shaft inside of her. A few minutes later both were naked and within each over.

After around half an hour both slumped and lay in each others arms out of breath. Stella then sat up and looked in to Macs eyes and said "I love you Mac. I've loved you for a very long time."

To which Mac replied "I love you too, I've tried to love Gillian but I can't, to me we're just friends, friends with benefits."

10 minutes later both had redressed and Stella had called Mac a cab that was now waiting outside. The two lovers kissed and hugged and Mac left. Stella wandered into kitchen still lost in the heaven of great sex. The flashbacks of they're kiss a few weeks back had replaced itself with the passionate and lustful sex that had occurred less than an hour ago. After drinking a large mug of cocoa, Stella jumped into bed, hoping to dream of the night she just had.

Back at Mac's place he walked into his sitting room and looked at his home phone and discovered he had 2 missed calls and answering message from Gillian. It was almost 1am so Mac decided that he will call her properly in the morning but he sent her a text message saying that he has just arrived home and he will call her in the morning.

To be continued…

Coming up

Mac spills the beans a month after his night of passion with Stella.

Both Gillian and Stella have a shocking revelation.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was a month after Mac's night of passion with Stella. He had also chickened out his talk with Gillian. Little did he know he was in for two big surprises.

Mac was just leaving his office when he was approached by a very worried Stella. He asked her what was wrong. She replied "Frankie's back and threatening to kill me." Mac raised his eyebrow and went "over my dead cold body will he ever do that."

Stella looked uneasy and murmured he has a lot of guns, he's ben collecting them in the black market.

Mac looked at her quite shocked but managed to tell her "everything is going to be ok"

"That's not all Mac, I'm pregnant and I don't know wheather you or he is the father"

Mac almost choked with shock because that very same day he had been told he was going to be a dad but by Gillian.

"Have you been to the clinic? Wont you be able to figure it out that way? Why didn't you tell me this morning before we went into the field? I pretty sure Adam wouldn't mind coming into the field"

Stella replied. "No not yet but 4 home pregnancy test cant be wrong. (they were all positive) Yes they will be able to figure it out as I slep with Frankie three months ago and you a month ago. I didn't tell you this morning because … I don't know. I know adam would of loved to go into the field. Why are you freaking out so much?"

"Because you aren't the first person to tell me that your pregnant today"

"Gillians pregnant?"

"Yeah, She thought it was early menopause because her Mother was her age when she started she went to the doctor and discovered she was actually pregnant."

"Ok, well im not mad considering she is your actual girlfriend… that you don't love."

Stella was shocked to see the look on Mac's face after she said the last part.

"Y-y-you do love her?"

Mac sighed then slowly nodded. "Not because she's pregnant… I don't know I just do but … I love you too. I don't know what to do im just so fucked up right now. Then we have got Frankie to worry about"

"We?" questioned Stella.

"Yes we, a lot of people are going to be in danger if the baby is mine. Frankie is a wimp! Frankie with semi-automatics can be lethal."

Stela realised what Mac meant and sighed.

"What can we do Mac? You usually know what to do"

Mac replied "I can find away to sort this out. Don't worry, I'll track down Frankie get Donnie to help us out, to raid his place maybe. We can get a warrant on the paper trail of his spendings on the black market. That will get him out of the way. Don't worry if the baby is mine or not, you know I will always be there to help you out. Right"

Stella nodded and smiled because she knows Mac. The way they were going to get Frankie was perfectly legal. She also knows Flack would help them and keep quiet about their reasons.

Mac and Stella chatted a little longer about him becoming a dad of two by two different woman in around 7-8 months time and Stella being both worried and excited about becoming a mother. Stella found it too painful to even ask about his relationship with Gillian.

Arriving home, Mac found his pregnant girlfriend sitting on the sofa watching the t.v.

Gillian smiled as Mac came towards her to kiss her. She asked him about his day and he just replied "it was ok. How was yours?"

"Well I've been looking and researching on pregnancy and well expect me to have rather nasty mood swings" she giggled.

"Will I notice the difference" he joked cheekily

Gillian laughed and pulled him into a kiss.

Mac pulled her gently into his arms and rested his hands on her lower abdomen and whispered "Cant wait to feel the baby move"

Gillian smiled and said " I love you Taylor"

He replied "love you too" and he meant it but there was another woman, who he also loved who maybe also carrying his child.

Stella had arrived home from clinic and was happy but slightly worried. She was 4 weeks pregnant. Stella wrung Mac and told him. Mac was happy, shocked and worried. He had to tell Gillian. He stumbled back into his lounge and mumbled "Stella is pregnant… It's mine…I'm sorry"

To be continued

Next chapter

Gillian's reaction to Mac's revelation

Frankie dies!!!

The guys find out about the situation


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gillian stood up eyes full of tears, she looked at Mac and said "I knew you having an affair but I just kept telling myself I was being paranoid"

"You did?"

"Yeah, how can I not notice the smell of another woman's perfume, the scratches on your back that my nails aren't sharp enough to do and you coming home late almost every night".

Mac raised his eyebrow and said "I've only slept with her once. Your making it sound as if we've been at it for months." Mac was getting annoyed.

"Does it matter, my point is you were/are cheating on me and now you are going to father Stella's baby" screamed Gillian

Mac yelled back "For gods sake we've only been dating a couple of months, your going on like we have been married for years"

Gillian sat back down and began to cry uncontrollably after calming down a bit she asked Mac the question she needed to ask to decide whether she will stand by him or leave. "Do you love me?

Mac lent against the wall and replied "yeah I do. But to be honest I have feelings for Stella too."

"How can you love two women at once?" demanded Gillian

"I don't know but I do know I never wanted to hurt you and no matter what happens between us I want to be there for our baby."

"I know you will be there. But if you didn't want me to get hurt; you could have tried to your pants up."

Mac stared at the wall in front of him.

Gillian stood up and grabbed her coat and car keys and looked at Mac and said "I think I need to go home and clear my head. "We will talk more tomorrow, ok?"

Mac nodded.

The next day Mac arrived at work to find Stella sitting on his desk. Stella looked up and smiled and said "Did you have a good night"

"No, far from it actually, I told Gillian. She had a right to know."

Stella nodded in agreement and said "I guess she took it badly?"

"Yeah, she did really bad, we had a row then we calmed down and spoke a little about it and by the way we were talking about it looks like we're breaking up but i'm still going to be there for the baby"

Stella hid her happiness but had to ask him if he wanted to break up.

Mac looked at her and then sighed "I don't know, alls I know for certain right now is that she knew I was cheating"

"She knew" replied Stella shocked.

"Yeah she smelt the perfume and saw the scratches on my back"

Stella almost failed to hide her smirk but failed to say "Not my fault your good in bed" quietly.

Mac looked at her and then rolled his eyes.

Minutes later a call came through a murder on Broadway! Mac got up and said I'm going to get Danny and Adam, your better of here. I don't want you to get hurt"

Stella smiled and left to go to talk to Lindsey.

Arriving at the scene, they were led to a man. That man was Frankie!!!!

Mac's jaw dropped.

Danny went "Is that dickhead?!"

Adam sung "Ding dong the dick-head is dead" in a barely audible whisper.

Both Mac and Danny sniggered at Adam.

They did their usually fishing around and processing till they came up with a suspect. A man called Darius, a trader on the black market.

They arrested and questioned Darius and discovered that he was indeed the glorious man who killed Frankie because he had seriously ripped him off on purchase of illegal fire arms. Telling Stella of Frankie's death was easy as she knew that was a huge weight of her shoulders.

Stella was with Lindsey chatting about random stuff. When Lindsey commented on how glowwy Stella was today.

Stella smiled and thanked her.

Lindsey asked her what her secret was.

Stella looked at the floor and asked Lindsey if she could keep a secret.

Lindsey nodded and went "Duh, for you of course"

"I'm pregnant Lindsey"

"But Frankie's dead how you going to cope"

"Did I say he was the father" replied Stella

Lindsey's eyes widened and whispered "Who is?"

After she said it Mac walked past and Stella looked at him Lindsey's eyes followed and she nearly squealed in excitement and shock. "Oh my god, Are you serious? Wow! Well at least he is going to be a great Dad. He is great with Lucy"

Stella smiled "But there is a problem. He's been dating Gillian and she is pregnant too"

Lindsey's jaw dropped and went "Wow so he is in a bit of a bother right now"

As the girls turned around to leave and go for a cold drink, they saw Adam and Hawkes standing there with there laws so low that a human could walk into it.

Lindsey grabbed them both by the collar and whispered. "You two say a word to anyone, I'll go to Montana get the biggest tractor there and dig you both a grave!"

There eyes widened and Lindsey's threat that they both knew she wouldn't really do but after the bug eating incident they didn't want to doubt her too much.

Mac and Danny were sitting in the bar waiting for the others. Danny asked Mac what was bothering him.

To which Mac replied "long story"

Danny replied "Brief me then"

Mac looked at him then said "Gillian's pregnant before I knew, I slept with Stella and now she is also pregnant… with my baby".

Danny almost choked on his beer. "What are you kidding me, Mac?

"In a way, I wish" Mac replied

"So does Gillian know?" Danny asked

"Yeah and she aint happy" Mac replied.

Danny nodded. "So who knows?"

"Well Stella told me she told Lindsey and Adam and Hawkes over heard them"

"Does Donnie and Sid know?" asked Danny

Mac shook his head. "No"

Danny smiled and went "Imagine Angell's reaction if she was still here or even worst Aiden's?"

Mac smiled and went "Yeah Aiden going am gonna slap you and Angell giving me an earful of how bad cheating is. I think I would of hid"

"Yep they would both give you grief"

Soon after everyone else arrived after a few hours everyone left with the latest news. Now most of team knew they thought everyone else might as well know.

Mac had been home a few minutes when there was knock at the door. It was Gillian.

They sat in silence on the sofa. For some reason Gillian found herself resisting the urge to seduce him. It was like a craving. Was Gillian's craving Mac? Gillian looked at him and said "I here the guys at work know."

Mac looked at her and nodded.

Gillian resistance to Mac snapped and she looked at him. Before grabbing him around his neck and pulling him near she whispered "I want you and I want you now."

Mac pulled away and said shocked "Wait a minute earlier you wanted to kill me now you want to screw me. You are nuts"

"So, you are a great fuck. Maybe this can be the start of you making it up to me."

Gillian threw herself on to him and kissed him and started running her hands all over him. She gasped with pleasure as he done the same. After a while they both rested apart gasping for breath. Gillian looked at Mac and said "I love you but I'm not too sure I can trust you. Do you think we will be better off apart".

Mac nodded. "Yeah I do"

She stroked his hair. "I think now the only thing that is good between us is the baby and the sex."

Mac agreed.

"The only problem is, is that I love you and you love me and you say you also love Stella and its just not right" Gillian said.

"I think that will work a lot better"

Next Chapter the birth of three babies!

Which one of the pregnant women had twins!!

More troubles and problems arise


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gillian screamed as the pain consumed her body. She was pushing as hard as she could with the baby-daddy by her side. Seconds later there was a quiet cry, a little girl had just arrived in the world. Both parents were ecstatic. As Mac held his knew born baby girl in his arms he couldn't help but smile. Gillian looked up at Mac and smiled, she knew that although they weren't a couple that Mac would be a fantastic Dad.

They named the baby Courtney. Courtney Whitford. Mac had picked her forename, so she had Gillian's surname. The little girl was beautiful; she had dark hair like her parents and green/blue eyes like her Dad and her Mothers nose and mouth.

A few hours later Mac and Gillian could hear the rest of the team making their way to her room. Danny's voice boomed "It's a girl so Lucy has a little friend. A friend that's not male"

Lindsey replied, "So what if it's a boy? They can't be friends?"

"Yeah sure they can be friends as long as they are 100 yards apart at all times"

The rest of the team laughed at Danny yet again being over protective.

The team arrived in the room and awed and cooed at the tiny little girl.

"Well I can tell you Courtney that you and Lucy wont be getting dates till your Daddy and Uncle Danny are dead" cooed Lindsey with Courtney in her arms.

"But then you got Uncle Donnie, Uncle Sheldon and Uncle Adam to protect you from those horrible boy who will never come within 100 yards of either of you" grinned Flack.

"Don't worry Courtney" said Jess. "Auntie Jess will kick they're butts just like I do to my big brothers."

Neither Gillian or Mac didn't mind them saying Auntie and Uncle because the team was very close knit and just like a second family.

Stella held Courtney and cooed. "I hope you have sisters in there because you will never get a break"

Mac smiled he was happy because he knew that soon his three children with two amazing women.

As a week and a half went buy Courtney was already growing rapidly. As he was laughing at Danny holding both Lucy and Courtney trying to explain to them that boys will never be allowed near them. But Courtney just snoozed peacefully in his left arm while a ten month old Lucy was telling Danny to "shhhh" because the baby was sleeping. While in the bathroom Stella felt a whoosh, the babies were coming, three days before her planned caesarean.

As Sid (Courtney's Godfather) drove Courtney to Gillian's house, Mac rushed Stella to the hospital leaving Sheldon to be the temporary ME and Danny and Flack running the lab. The girls had become useless as the squealed in excitement at the arrival of two new babies. Lucy was sitting with Adam. Adam was unsuccessfully trying to get Lucy to say "Adam". Instead Lucy just sat banging together her little wooden bricks together.

Hour's later two little identical boys arrived in the world named Jayden and Jake. They both were Mac doubles. There surnames were Taylor. Jayden was picked by Jess. She had suggested the name, when they decided to pick it out of a hat, the hat where they picked out one girls name and 1 boys name. Stella had chosen Jake she had always like that name and Mac agreed with her.

Now the whole team was crowded into the room, including Gillian and Courtney. Gillian was genuinely happy for them because she knew that she and Mac would never work out.

"Wooohoooo, two boys the girls will be forever under supervision." Danny cheered. Then he held Lucy and said to her. "You see these two boys here they are your cousins. These two are going to be trained by Uncle Mac to annihilate all boys who come within a 100 yards of you and Courtney. Ok?"

Lucy just smiled a little toothy grin.

A few years had passed since the birth of Mac's three children. Mac and Stella were married. Lucy, Courtney and the twins had started the same school and were in the same school year and all got along very nicely. This wasn't at all surprising as they had grown up together. Lucy was five and the other three were about to turn five in the following month.

Back at the office, the team were beside themselves with worry. They were kidnappers on the loose. Danny and Mac decided to go and warn the nursery .But on they're way there Danny's fine rung as did Mac's. Lucy, Courtney and the twins were missing, just the four of them.

Who has got it in for the team?

Next chapter

They find the children alive and well.

But Mac and Danny are in Grave danger.

Who is behind it all?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They had been searching for miles and hours on end. Then the ring of Mac's cell made both Danny and Mac jump. Mac frantically picked up the cell.

"Hello… Who is this?"

"It's Hawkes, Mac I think I know who is behind this and neither you nor Danny is gonna like it… UH it's Peyton and Rikki. I was looking at security cameras in the area. They were both in disguise as the kid's nannies I guess but their face dimensions match to them."

"I've never even thought of hitting a woman in my life but that bitch is gonna get it" screamed Danny.

"Thanks Hawkes can you and Adam tracks them down. When you do send the girls (Gillian, Stella, Lindsey and Jess) and as for their alibi ask Sinclair, for once he'll have our back on this one.

"You got it boss" replied Hawkes.

"What we gonna do cheese?" questioned Danny.

"They didn't act alone, I think I know where their accomplices are" replied Mac in a pissed off voice.

As they sped towards the upper-east side they entered the neighbour hood of Robert Dunbrook.

"Are you sure it's him Mac?!"

"Yeah, he came into the office a few days ago. He spoke to Sinclair; he wanted a scoop on the Ann Steele case. Sinclair wouldn't give him shit. He started getting out of control demanding the scoop because of the donation he made to the budgets. So I grabbed him by the head and rammed it against the glass and let Sinclair tell him about himself. Then when he was leaving he said. Y'all better watch your backs… and the little ones around you! That only bought him a beat down from both me and Sinclair… so I think this is revenge"

Danny sighed. "That asshole is gonna get what's coming to him"

"Slowly and painfully" continued Mac.

Back at the lab

"I got them, they're in a squat just off Chinatown" squawked Adam

The four woman piled into the SUV sped towards Chinatown.

Within minutes they had arrived.

Sure enough Rikki and Peyton were there with the children by them they were grinning and smirking.

Their smugness was too much for Jess to take she picked up a loose brick and threw it at Peyton's head because she was the furthest away from the children. The brick struck her on her head, flooring her instantly. Lindsey threw her self at Rikki and started pummelling her in a country girl fashion. Rikki didn't stand much chance against a pissed of Lindsey. While Lindsey was still battering Rikki, Stella and Gillian were carrying the youngsters back to the SUV. Jess was making sure Peyton wouldn't get back up by kicking her legs till she heard them crack. Stella re-entered the building and asked Jess to watch the kids. As Jess went outside, Gillian re-entered. As Lindsey, Stella and Gillian pasted the bitches, Jess cooed "Those meanies are gonna get it your mommies, and aunties are gonna take care of that."

"OK" the youngster chorused

"Hey can you guys keep a secret?" asked Jess in a whisper

"Yep" they replied.

"You can't tell anyone! Do you promise?"

"We promise" they replied getting excited

"Well Auntie Jess and Uncle Donnie are going to have a baby" whispered Jess

"A real one?" asked Lucy

"Yep, a real one" Jess laughs.

"Can we be the big cousins?" asked Courtney

"Of course" Replied Jess

"Auntie Jess, Are you gonna have a girl or a boy? I want it to be a boy because boys rule" Asked one of the twins.

Jess laughed "I don't know yet sweetie… But girls rule. They can kick guy's butts" Continued Jess playfully.

"Shhhh, they're coming we gotta be quite and not say anything" Whispered the second twin.

Jess jumped in to the driver's seat with a smile.

As they drove back to the lab, the children giggled and chortled about cartoons.

On the upper-east side Danny and Mac were pulling up at Dunbrook's home. Then a lorry came out of nowhere and crashed right into the back of the car, making it collide into a near tree and burst into flames.

Back at the lab, Sinclair was briefing the woman their alibis. A call came through saying squatters had found two seriously injured women beaten and disfigured. Sinclair said that he would send a team out. But instead he went with a few off his contacts and made it look like the suspects were untraceable and some kind of elite assassins.

Shortly after a call came through, it was the hospital both Danny and Mac were there but miraculously they only had very mild burns, scratches and bruises.

Dunbrook was arrested for the so called "accident" and sentence for 3 life sentences, the murder of two civilians and the attempted murder of two NYPD detectives.

A month later both Peyton and Rikki were pronounced dead. Sinclair's Alibi and fake story had worked and mo one was in trouble.

As time went by Jess and Don had married and Jess gave birth to a little boy and named him Samuel. Sam for short because Don's sister Sam was killed instantly in a road accident months before his birth. Danny and Lindsey went on to have a little boy named Louie, after Danny's brother.

Mac and Stella had a little girl named Chantelle. Adam had picked the name and Mac and Stella both liked it.

Gillian and a newly divorced Sinclair were now dating. Mac didn't mind because even though they weren't the best of buddies he trusted him and knew his child and the mother would be safe.

Adam and Hawkes were both still single and enjoying "Playing the field" so to speak.

The end

I really hope you guys enjoyed this story. I will be writing many more stories which I hope you will all enjoy.

Please read and review xx


End file.
